yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur White
''' First Name' '''Arthur' 'Last Name' White ' 'IMVU Name vMegatron 'Nicknames' 'Age' 32 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 215lbs 'Blood type' failed Y-serum blood 'Behaviour/Personality' Arthur is a very calm and collected individual. Before his time in the Venom Corps he was once a military Officer for Kasaihana and its military. Because of his officer responsibilities he quickly matured and took on every eladership role for all the soldiers below him. Learning how to deal with all types of personalities he became one who can adabt to better help relate to someone he is trying to help. This is why he is able to keep Goldie in line as well as he does even without having to mistreat her. While using his Super Serum abilities he can unleash a raging animal like any of the other two in the Venom Corps but due to aid from Damon and his perfect serum abilities and control, Arthur is able to control his abilities a little better than Goldie. This is what differs the two from eachother to make Arthur better. With this slight control over his failed DNA strand, he is able to keep calm for longer. But when he hits the breaking point just as any of the other Symbiote's can, he unleashes a monster that could strike fear into even the fiercest of enemies. Apperance Arthur is an older aged individual even though he is only 32 years old. He looks like he is in his mid-fourties due to the medication side effects after his accident. He has short spikey black hair in his normal form with a black goatee. He has a tall frame body but not much muscle mass in comparisson to someone like a Yun. Allignment A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Clan & Rank' Right hand man to Damon Yun in the Venom Corps. 'What district do you live in?' D2 with Damon and Goldie ' 'Relationship Divorced 'Occupation' Assassin for The Venom Corps. 'Fighting Style' With his military training, Arthur has above average hand to hand combat which has yet to be seen in battle. He also fights with the tendril fighting style as his companions use. 'Weapon of Choice' 395393-94419-toxin.jpg|the sleek form 3024901-toxin-venom_vs_carnage#4-tragic_story.jpg|beginning stages of anger release 3236630-5756092795-toxin.jpg|Small Anger Release 2423522-toxin_2.jpg|full anger release IMG_0184.png Toxin_(Patrick_Mulligan).JPG Toxin_Marvel.jpg toxin_colour_version_by_darkartistdomain.jpg venom_and_toxin_by_david_ocampo-d3d1a8g.jpg|Damon and Arthur Failed Y-Serum Suit: Arthur possesses the powers of the Failed Y- Serum Suit but to a greater degree; It also has the ability to hide in its host's blood stream. In addition, he seems to have a much stronger resistance to sonic waves, intense heat, powerful lightning and sharp objects than Goldie. When he's not angry or fighting, Arthur is slim and stream-lined, although still well muscled, closely resembling Spider-Man in his Symbiote costume. When he becomes upset or aggressive, he becomes much larger and he gets even stronger, growing vicious fangs and long curving claws. *Superhuman Strength: He possesses vast superhuman strength, and is stronger than Goldie and The Red Beast combined. Depending on how angry or upset he gets, he can grow to a much larger size, with large claws and vicious fangs. His strength extends to his legs allowing him to leap heights and distances impossible for a normal human. *Superhuman Condition * Durability: He is much more resistant to injury than Goldie and the Red Beast combined but still has the traditional symbiotes weaknesses, although to a much smaller degree. The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders Arthur's body much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Arthur can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining physical injury. He is durable enough that he can withstand multiple barrages of high caliber weapons such as machine guns from close range completely unperturbed. He also possesses an extreme resistance to pain, and seems to feel it only to a certain extent. *Constituent Matter Generation and Manipulation: Arthur can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter, and he can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. Arthur can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. He can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. *Accelerated Healing Factor *Camouflage Techniques *Wall Crawling *Webbing Generation *Enhanced Tracking * Poisonous Body Allies/Enemies Allies: Goldie: Like it is said in Goldie's Bio, the two are a very close pairing in the Venom Corps. for being the last two remaining Failed Y-Serum experiments. Arthur likes to see Goldie as the daughter he never had with his ex-wife. Their age difference is big enough to where Goldie could have actually been his daughters age, if he had one during his marriage. Because of these fatherly feelings he has, he looks at Goldie as a responsibility to help train and mold into a smarter woman. Goldie is a wild child when in human form and in the Y-serum suit. He tries to keep her on a short leash but even he is unable to control the wild woman when he is on her warpath. He has yet to use force to control her as he doesn't like the parenting style of having to intimidate to control. That is Damon's job. Even though she can be a crink in his neck, Arthur has come to love Sarah and would protect her with his own life. This is also why the Venom Corps is able to work well enough together, Arthur is the mature one who keeps the children in line. Damon: He is the well known leader of their little gang of three at the moment. Arthur even though he is older, wiser, and more experienced his power is no where near the strength that Damon holds. Even with his slight control over the failed experiment power, Damon is still the perfect fit when it comes to the Serum Power. Because of this, Arthur knows even he is no match for the mighty Yun descendant. Arthur understands that he can help advice and guide Damon down the best path for his own plans but the three take on very animalistic traits. And one of these traits is that in a pack, the alphamale leads them. In this case, the alpha is Damon. Being a military man, Arthur is no stranger in calling someone above him a sir. This is nothing new to him. Frankly he is thankful for Damon as well. Without him, Arthur and Sarah would both still be stuck in a lab somewhere rotting away until the end of time. Enemies: -none at the moment- 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Venom Corps Category:Yun Family